journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Links
General *Basic journalism tutorials, from the Online Journalism Review at from the Annenberg School for Communication at the University of Southern California *Google's journalism section *ODP's journalism section (the Open Directory Project) *Wikipedia's journalism category A-D Anonymous sources *Slate article, by Jack Shafer, March 16, 2005 *washingtonpost.com article by Dan Froomkin, March 18, 2005 Associated Press, The *official Web site Awards *Newswise Guide to Journalism Awards, USA Blogs *Media Bloggers Association Bloomberg *Official Web site Broadcast journalism *Radio-Television News Directors Association Circulation *Audit Bureau of Circulations Conflicts of interest *Conflicts of Interest Checklist from the Project for Excellence in Journalism Project for Excellence in Journalism Cops and courts *Criminal Justice Journalists Copy editing *American Copy Editors Society Creativity *Creativity in Newsrooms: Suggestions for Editors Diversity *Poynter Institute section E-I Economist, The *Official Web site Editorial cartoons *Daryl Cagle's Professional Cartoonists Index FCC, U.S. Federal Communications Commission *Official Web site Features *American Association of Sunday and Feature Editors Fellowships *JournalismJobs.com list Framing *Framing the News by the Project for Excellence in Journalism Freedom of information *Freedom of Information Center at the University of Missouri-Columbia Freedom of the press *The Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press Gannett *Official Web site High school journalism *HighSchoolJournalism.org History of journalism *Jhistory discussion network *by Wally Hastings, Northern State University Infographics *VisualJournalism.com Internships *Database from the American Society of Newspaper Editors] International *International Center For Journalists *International Journalism Network Interviewing *The Art of Interviewing, from the Project for Excellence in Journalism Investigative reporting *Investigative Reporters and Editors K-P Knight Ridder *Official Web site Law *Media Law blog Leadership *Poynter Institute section Ledes *Finding Ledes Math-related *Math Test for Journalists McClatchy *Official Web site Media literacy *Center for Media Literacy Media ownership *Who Owns What, from the Columbia Journalism Review Military-related *Military Reporters and Editors News about the industry *Romenesko News councils *Case for - and Against News design *Design With Reason *Society for News Design Newspapers in Education *Official Web site News sites *Collection by WikiNews Newsweek *Official Web site New York Times, The *Official Web site, registration required Ombudsmen *Organization of News Ombudsmen Online journalism *Online Journalism Review *Online News Association Principles *Project for Excellence in Journalism **Citizens Bill of Journalism Rights **Statement of Shared Purpose R-Z Radio journalism *Newswriting for Radio Research (any of these: as part of journalism, about journalism, reporting on research) *Annual Surveys of Journalism & Mass Communication *Pew Research Center for the People and the Press Reuters *Official Web site Rhetoric *Rhetorica Network Shield law *Reporter's Privilege, from The Reporters Committee for Freedom of the Press Sports *Associated Press Sports Editors Spreadsheets *via the American Press Institute Time magazine *Official Web site Tribune Co. *Official Web site Trauma *Dart Center for Journalism & Traumater for Journalism & uma United States *Journalism organizations, etc., via the Poynter Institute *News about the industry, from Romenesko *Editor's bookmarks, compiled by Maurreen USA Today *Official Web site U.S. News & World Report *Official Web site Wall Street Journal, The *Official Web site "war on terror" *The War on What, Exactly? Why the press must be precise, CJR commentary by Jacob Levenson, Nov-Dec 2004 Washington Post, The *Official Web site Wire services *Session at ACES conference Miscellaneous *Center for Media and Democracy *Media Giraffe Project *Open-Source Journalism Category:Journalism